Embodiment of Chaos
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Deep within the history tomes of the paradise known as Equestria, there lies a legend that tells of a mythical creature that stood beside the omnipotent god of chaos. But this is no tall tale. Oh no. For you see... That creature exists, and she is NOT happy...


**AlphaRidley:**** This is a test. What I am testing doesn't concern you, just know that this is a test...**

**Chapter 1**

Deep within the history tomes of the paradise known as Equestria, there lies a legend that tells of a mythical creature that stood beside the omnipotent god of chaos. But this is no tall tale. Oh no. For you see... That creature exists. That creature is the last of a once mighty race that used to rule this entire planet. That creature is a human female, and she has been locked away in stone deep within the Everfree Forest for over a thousand years...

* * *

She was supposed to be in an eternal slumber until the end of time, or that's what she was told, but she had been conscious for the entire time. The years passed like seconds as she contemplated the events that led to her getting trapped in stone alongside Discord, and she desperately tried to keep a hold on what little of her sanity remained.

She could feel Discord through the bond they shared, so when she felt him break free from the stone she squealed happily inside her mind, and waited for him to set her free as well.

But he never did...

Had he forgotten her? Or was he simply to busy having fun to come get her? Regardless of which one it was, she would never lose faith, she couldn't. She would stand by his side until they were both eroded into nothing by the wings of time.

She had long since given up counting the days of her imprisonment, but she knew it had not been more then half a year when he was released. Why he was released was beyond her, probably another one of that bitch Celestia's plans.

She felt him send soothing pulses to her over their bond when angry thoughts began filling her mind, and she quickly calmed down, content to go back to waiting for him now that she knew he had not abandoned her.

* * *

She did not know how much time had passed when he contacted her through their bond again, but she did know that whatever was preventing him from rescuing her was not going to be a problem for much longer.

That was when everything went wrong...

All of a sudden she was unable to contact him, unable to feel him their bond, and this scared her. She was aware that something must have happened to him, but she was unable to help him from within her stone prison.

The fear that Discord might be in trouble and her hatred of Celestia was somehow powerful enough to weaken the seal of the stone around her enough for her to escape with her own power.

She took a deep breath of fresh air as her prison shattered around her, and struggled to stay standing. The shock of returning to the world of the living was too much for her battered mind to bear, and she collapsed to the forest floor, falling unconscious soon after.

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't bother to look at her surroundings, she didn't need to. She knew exactly where she was and where Canterlot was. She began hobbling, her left leg still injuried from the battle before she was sealed away, towards the town that lay under Canterlot's shadow, Ponyville.

She wandered uninterrupted through the EverFree Forest. The wildlife could feel the power bestowed upon her, and they wisely left her alone.

When she reached the edge of the forest she put the power that Discord had bestowed upon her to good use, and changed into a grey unicorn with cyan hair and bright yellow eyes.

She trotted into Ponyville, her head held high, and glared at the ponies who lived there. She was a human, she was above these lowlife ponies, and she wanted them to know what she thought of them.

Mere moments after entering the busy part of town, apparently called Sugercube Corner, she was stooped in her tracks by an obnoxious pony that was completely pink. She glared at the pony and spoke one word. "Move."

The pony gave a loud gasp and shot up into the air before dashing off, hopefully to go bother someone else.

She continued to walk along, and quickly became annoyed when she could not find a single library anywhere. She desperately needed to find out what happened while she was gone so she didn't look stupid.

Swallowing her pride she asked one of the locals where it was located, and felt the need to facepalm when the pony pointed at a tree directly in front of her. Walking up to the door she raised her right hoof and knocked rather loudly three times.

She sat there for several minutes, waiting for someone to answer, but noone did. Getting impatient she punched the door open...

"SURPRISE!"

And immediately regretted it.

"You can't have a surprise party for someone when it's not their birthday." She said before walking past them towards the bookshelves that circled the room. "Where's the history section?" She asked, assuming the librarian was in the room.

"They're filed alphabetically." a male voice replied.

She turned around with a snarky reply on the tip of her tongue, but stopped when she saw a baby dragon in front of her. Dragons were dangerous, even baby ones, and she was not going to allow herself to die because these ponies were foolish enough to live with one.

She took several steps back, her horn beginning to spark with the amount of power she was collecting in it, and snarled at the dragon. "Quite foolish for a little monster aren't you?"

"Spike's no monster!" She heard someone shout off to her right.

"Of course he is." She replied, not taking her eyes of the dragon. "All dragons are, it's in their blood. I don't know about you but I'm not willing to die because you guys are foolish enough to allow one in here."

She could feel the rage these ponies felt flowing off of them, but she didn't care. "Get this monster out of my sight before I blow this place up, I have an appointment with Celestia and I'm not going to miss it because there's a dragon trying to kill me."

Once the ponies had gotten rid of the dragon she turned back towards the bookshelves and began searching for a history book.

"What's your appointment with Princess Celestia about?" She heard a different pony ask.

She replied while skimming through a book she had just picked out. "Celestia has upset the balance of nature one time too many."

"What do you mean?" The same pony asked.

Placing the book back on the shelf she slowly turned around, a look of pure anguish on her face. "She killed Discord..."

**AlphaRidley: Whelp... There it is... Review! And don't forget to tell me of any mistakes I missed so I can fix them! :D**


End file.
